


Grow to love you

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Series: Boyfriend to survive [2]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen, Sex, Yandere, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: You took out Ren and saved Lawrence but...
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to survive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748188
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Where am I? I’m in a car no wait I’m walking up stairs or someone carrying me, feel so warm and safe. “Have sip of tea.”told by someone I think I know the person but I’m fading away again. I open my eyes it white and there’s water everywhere, am I at sea? I walk about and see no land or any sign of life at all. Then at last I hear a person “don’t make things difficult” I looked but can’t find the source of the voice. “Who are you?” I ask shaking. 

What's that smell? Warm and earthly? Whats that sound then it's words "it's okay... I'll... I'll fix it." I open my eyes the lights hurt my eyes as I blink a few times and notice its Lawrence who's talking but to the plants and notice I'm in bed and the room is apartment full with plants. "it'll be easy." Lawrence hadn't notice I'm awake yet. "it won't be like last time." I froze and it came back to me I killed Ren and rescue Lawrence but the bastard tried to kill me. Lawrence suddenly turn to me "j-just... Stay calm..." I stop breathing, was he talking to me the whole time? "ah you're awake!" what should I do!? "uh... Okay, you're probably feeling a little..." I got angry "you tried to kill me!" I yell "hey, calm down. I... Can explain this." I sat up in bed but felt dizzy, Lawrence dash to my side holding me. "things got a little out of hand." I close my eyes "what about Ren?" I ask "I'd been talking to Ren for couple of weeks. Y-you know, on the Internet. So I was nervous." I waited "and then you showed up. And Ren left... And... And..." Lawrence trailed off. "and now you're here. You saved me twice from Ren and want to look after you." I froze in feel "you're beautiful..." Lawrence holding me tighter like he can't bare to let me go. "I wasn't looking properly before... You were asleep for a long time." was he watching as I slept? "I can't let you go. Y-you understand, right?" I feeling less dizzy now and I push Lawrence gentle to look up to him and he blushed “am I safe from Ren, is he dead?” I ask,Lawrence look away “the moment I realised that I had hurt… I knew I need to keep you safe like have you kept me safe from Ren.” I didn’t say anything since he admitted he had hurt me and then wanted to protect me.”I OK now and safe from Ren.” I say smiling at Lawrence who still blushing “I should go no and report Ren to the police since their was a dead body in the basement.” Lawrence suddenly look worried “Oh yes… I go with you too but I make us tea first.” He got off the bed. “OK I would love some tea.” Lawrence clearly got issues but he’s clearing cares for my wellbeing but he did dodge the question about Ren being dead, is he even dead? Lawrence and Ren did meet over the internet right so he may not told Ren where he lived so I safe but I really need to go to the police I can feel safe. My body still ache from Ren shocking me so much that I do flinch and twitch every few seconds.i curl up in bed remember Ren look of anger and lust still haunt my mind but starring at the potted plants I feel relax and love the earthy smells. Lawrence came back with the tea for, I held the cup and sniff it “hmm it smells sweet, what’s this?” Lawrence blushed “I made it myself from my plants.” I’m impressed “you should try my ginger tea with honey.” I smile sipping the tea. “Wow it taste amazing!” Lawrence look away, I should stop or he pass out. Wait hang on this feeling I felt weird and tried.

I awoke and it was night “Lawrence?” I said “yes” Lawrence suddenly appears in front of, me that I jump. Didn’t take me long that Lawrence had drugged me with that tea and not wanting me to go to police or leave him. Lawrence runs a bath, I figured it must be for me since gods knows when was the last time I had a wash. “I run a bath for you.” Lawrence said. Lawrence help me to his bathroom, it’s full of plants in here, I stared all around me. I was expecting for Lawrence to leave but he started to undress me! Would have push him away but hadn’t forgotten his short temper so I let him. I gone red once I was completely naked and he help me into the tub but to my horror he was undressing too now I look away in horror. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Lawrence got into the tub with me, behind I try to nudge forward not wanting his cock and balls push up to my lower back. Lawrence didn’t notice this but was busy washing my hair, he was ever so careful not to get the shampoo into my eyes. Once we were done Lawrence got out first to dry off and then help me out and towel me dry and now I’m wearing his clothes, they are baggy on me since he’s bigger and taller then me. I felt better being clean, I did wonder if Lawrence slept during daytime and be awake during the night. “Do you have a job?” I ask Lawrence. “I-I work at a warehouse… at nights.” Why is he here? “What are you not at work.” He blushed “I took time off to be here with you.” Oh shit. “I like you and… well… to get to know you.” Oh fuck. That night Lawrence read to me, teach me about plants and just talk. I was bored outta my mind.

I think that’s why I decided to kiss him, he was shock at this or even I came onto him. Lawrence was already hard then grab and push me onto his bed. He got on top of me breathing hard look like a wild animal in heat. "I'm not going to let you go." he say pulling his shirt off and pulling off my clothes with such force that it's hurts. He without warning he push two fingers in me and I moan. I bit my lip as he thrust his fingers in me. He place his hand over my mouth and I was about to push it away when I scream as his dick is in my entrance. He took his hand away "you're... Warm..." he move and I move too, not caring about my situation it's feel amazing. We came as we held each other "I've... Never done that with someone who's still-" he stop and I look to him "s-someone... Anyone. I" he stop and turn away from me. 

We lay in bed as the sun rose up, he was asleep, was he a virgin when we did it? He was odd about it but he’s full stop odd. I got out of bed and look around the flat, I pick up a knife at the sink and walk to the front door and look it up and down. I try to open it but there bolts and chains to unhook and unlock. “W-what! A-are you doing!” Before I could react he runs at me and I forgot that I got “ahh!” We look down I holding onto the knife and the sharp end is in Lawrence’s stomach. He step back and fell, I froze looking at him. I killed him, why, why am I here. I got tears in my eyes, why do I feel bad for him? I knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

It been months now since the incidents with Lawrence and Ren, Lawrence is alive but fell in a coma for only few weeks. In that time I was questioned and jailed. Lawrence woke up and told the police everything to Ren and to him drugging me. Thank god Vincent and Farz were home on that morning when I accidentally stab Lawrence, once I utter Lawrence Vincent run off to Lawrence’s apartment while Farz dial 911. I fell to my knees and well can’t recall what happen but awake in hospital as doctors check me over. Once Lawrence was done telling the police everything he kindly enough to let me stay at his place, it was messy from police searching it and plants are now dead since no one had water them in weeks.

I went to see Lawrence in hospital, there were two officers guarding Lawrence's room. I was wearily of the officers, not forgetting the way they had treated me before. "Lawrence?" I call and Lawrence open his eyes and smile as he sees me at the doorway. I didn't want to come here but Vincent said I should and in no way I wanted to anger him, he's scary and get into fights often. Vincent and Lawrence know each other from work and have drinks at the bar. "Reader" Lawrence say weakly, I sat down next to him as he lay in the hospital bed. We didn't say anything for ages "I'm sorry" Lawrence say looking away. "I'm sorry too for stabbing you by accident." Lawrence look back to me "I-I do. Care about you." I stand up "I know you do but I don't feel the same way." I say as I turn my back I didn't want to listen to Lawrence anymore too painful to relive that nightmare. I also blame Lawrence for letting Ren get away, no one knows where he is now. 

I soon learn who's that dead body was in Ren's basement, his name was Strade a 34 year old German-Canadian. The house was his and was rich too but once killed Ren use his house, money and accounts. It’s turns out Strade was the mastermind who kidnaps and tortures his victims to death and Ren was one of his victims or his last since he could be the one who killed Strade. Vincent and Farz offer to protect me from Ren since after all I did save Lawrence from Ren. Ren will find away to get to me some how some way.


	3. Chapter 3

Couldn’t sleep that night keep on having nightmares about Ren and Lawrence when it’s got so bad I would go up on the roof to smoke and look up to the night sky. There’s bird up here waiting for something or maybe someone to feed them. They seem to keep away from me, I never been great with animals they seem to hate me. At some point I must had fell asleep since Farz woke me up. “Farz?” I say sleepy “you shouldn’t sleep out here or you catch a cold.” He say coldly trying not to show he cares. “Didn’t realise I fell asleep.” I say yawning. “I like being up here too.” He sound annoyed but he does seem moody most of the time. “Yes, it’s peaceful.” I do like Farz since he don’t like to chit-chat and straight to the point guy. I got up “I see you later.”

In Lawrence apartment I find his notebooks they seem be like a cartoonish crazy scientist written this nonsense but he does write and do illustrations well so I find them fun to read like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings shit. I stop and saw a poem title river:

The river is beautiful  
The river is nothing  
The river is silent  
The river is gentle  
The river is grey  
The river is forever  
The river is nothing  
The river is where monsters are born  
Just keep on wandering  
The river is death  
The river is our vail

I think I saw this river when Lawrence almost choke me to death, was it a near death experience? I look more and see recipes for potions or in other words drugs why didn’t the police find this then again they declared Lawrence as a nutter. Lawrence been testing his potions on people with a note I wish people would die faster. Has he killed people! Flowers are liars. I’m freaking out now. I should go and see Lawrence it he’s in prison now so I need a visiting order.

I'm sitting across from Lawrence in the visiting room of the prison, the moment he saw me his shyness is gone and had this odd look "right, right, you're scared aren't you?" I didn't say anything but fear "I know you seen the river." I freaking out. "it's alright. I've seen it and I'm still scared!" I look down "scared just like you." I find myself speaking now "I kept on walking refusing to lay down in the water, my mind say keep on going and yet my body say just give up." Im shaking now crying.  
"when did you see the river?" I ask as I wipe the tears away. "as a kid, I fell in a river and almost drowned." he look sad looking away "when did you see the river," I look straight into his eyes "when you almost strangled me to death but could be that tea you give me that knock me right out." he looks guilty "I'm sorry." I sign loudly annoyed. "I know what you did." Lawrence look shock "you written a lot about it and there's the dark web." Lawrence didn't say anything "is there some sort of cult who deal with supernatural embodiments?" I asked "how did you know." he ask "I work in IT so I know all the tricks." Lawrence look concern "are you gonna take this information to the police." I sign "no already got a target on my head and don't want the cult to track me down too." I left the prison feeling more lost then ever now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
